The Forgotten Flame
by Fight'sNotOverYet
Summary: A new enemy calls for a new fighter. Gokudera Mitsumi may be their last chance and only hope...but will she be enough? Read to find out! (Revised version of original story)
1. Chapter 1

_A/N: Hey everyone! This is the revised version of the original Forgotten Flame. I put my reasoning for restarting in the last chapter of the first version if you're wondering. Hope this one turns out well ^-^" Enjoy~_

"So this is the famous Vongola the Tenth...I'm disappointed."

Tsuna groaned underneath the boot of his enemy and glared upward, his orange eyes blazing, but said nothing.

"You'd think a boss would at least be capable of protecting his own family. Or rather, a boss's guardians would be able to do their jobs." Tsuna's attacker looked around disappointedly. The young mafia boss followed his gaze to his friends, bleeding and unconscious on the ground around him.

The pain of guilt stabbed at his heart. _Dammit all...after all those times...I'm still not strong enough to protect them in the end..._

"Well, I suppose it can't be helped. You're just children after all." The man's easygoing voice, coupled with a sadistic smirk, nearly gave Tsuna enough anger to lunge. But he still couldn't muster enough energy to move.

A grin spread across the man's face. "Allow me to ease your pain."

Tsuna watched, helpless, as it appeared again. That damn black and blue flame. He didn't want to be killed by a man he barely knew with some unknown element.

But it looked like that's exactly what would happen.

 _I'm sorry, everyone..._ were Tsuna's thoughts as the black and blue fire around the man's fist neared his face. He closed his eyes, bracing himself for the blow.

A blow that never came.

He snapped his eyes open upon hearing the sound of a kick being firmly sent to his attacker's stomach, which sent him tumbling back. "Tch," the man said. "You again."

Tsuna, his head now free to move, barely managed to peer up at the figure standing before him, clad in the same black and blue flame. Silver hair flowed in the small breeze. "Are you alright?" A girl's voice asked him.

"Y-Yeah..." He mumbled in response. "Thank you..."

His rescuer nodded but never turned around, so Tsuna had no clue who this girl was. He watched as she took out what appeared to be daggers, and lit them with her flame.

"Wait!" He said desperately. "He's dangerous! Don't fight him!" The girl paid no attention to his words and charged directly ahead. Her daggers made contact with the man's metallic gloves, and then everything went blank.

Tsuna's eyes rushed open, his breathing somewhat ragged, the sound of steel on steel still ringing in his ears. He looked around in bewilderment as he saw the mess of his bedroom. _A dream...?_

"What the hell was that about?" An all too familiar voice asked him.

"Oh, Reborn," Tsuna said. "Good morning..."

The Arcobaleno ignored their usual morning exchange. "Your dream, Tsuna. What was that?"

Tsuna sweat dropped. "Well, I'm not really - wait, you can see my dreams?!"

"Of course. I can read minds after all."

"Even so -"

"Never mind that, answer my question."

The brunette was slightly taken aback at the edge in Reborn's voice. He nodded and continued. "Ah, well...you saw what happened anyway right? I can't really piece together what happened, but...everyone was wounded...and then that girl saved me, and there was that weird flame, too..."

He met his tutor's eyes. "What does it all mean?"

"You probably just ate something weird again, Dame-Tsuna," the hitman replied smoothly. "Now get up, breakfast is ready."

"W-Wait a second, you're just dismissing it like that?!" Tsuna cried.

"It was just a weird dream," he replied, more to himself than to his student.

- _Later-_

"I'm bored," Tsuna grumbled as he lay on his bed. It was Saturday, so there was no class, and now the young boss had nothing to do. "We could do some training," Reborn offered, pulling out his gun.

"N-No thanks!" Tsuna said quickly, waving his hands in a disarming gesture. "Hmph." Reborn reluctantly put his gun away. "Why don't you go hang out with Gokudera and Yamamoto? Bonding with your family is important."

"That's true...I'll go call them." Tsuna started to get up.

"Actually, why don't you go to Yamamoto's?" Reborn suggested. "We could all get sushi. I'll call everyone up."

"Oh," Tsuna said as the hitman was already walking away. "Um, I'll go take a bath and get dressed then?" He called after him. Reborn said nothing and kept walking.

Tsuna scratched his head. _Reborn's been acting weird since this morning..._ he shook his head and went to the bathroom.

When he'd finished getting ready, Tsuna walked to Yamamoto's, still pondering over what his dream might have meant. "Well, if Reborn says it's nothing, then it's nothing...right?"

Meanwhile, said hitman was standing outside an apartment door. He knocked and listened as he heard footsteps heading toward the door, then the click of multiple locks unlocking.

"Oh, Reborn-san," Gokudera said. "What brings you here?" He looked around. "Isn't the Tenth with you?"

"Tsuna headed to Yamamoto's already," Reborn replied. "More importantly...we need to talk." Gokudera's eyes widened, then he nodded and stepped aside, letting the Arcobaleno enter.

Reborn told him the events of Tsuna's dream, and the Storm Guardian listened intently. When he had finished, the boy had an uneasy look in his eyes.

"And...you're sure it was her, Reborn-san?"

"Yeah, I saw it myself. There's no mistaking it."

"But, they've never met, and I've never mentioned her to anyone!"

Reborn looked out the window. "In any event, something tells me her appearance in Tsuna's dream is no coincidence."

"Yeah..."

There was tense silence for a while.

"Well, that can wait," Reborn said, hopping down from his seat. "Let's go get some sushi! Everyone's waiting."

"Right..."

- _Italy, Varia HQ-_

"Voooooiiii!" Squalo yelled, entering the dining hall where everyone but Xanxus was. "Where's the brat?!" "The frog magician? He's right there," Bel answered, chucking a knife into said illusionist's frog hat. "Bel-senpai, your knives are as distasteful as ever," Fran said in his monotonous voice. "And even then your blades are sharper than your wit."

"Bastard," Bel mumbled, revealing more knives. "Not that brat!" Squalo yelled again. "The other one!"

"Oh, her," The prince murmured. "Who knows? Probably training, as usual." "She'll get sick if she keeps working so hard, poor thing," Lussuria commented.

"Tch. She'll be fine," Squalo said. "I wouldn't let her be a part of us if she couldn't handle a little cold every now and again."

Outside, a girl with silver hair sneezed. "Huh...are people talking about me behind my back again?" She raised an eyebrow at the dining hall window. "Oh well..."

She returned her attention to her training partner, who was currently beat up, face first in the dirt ground. "Oi, are you dead?"

No response.

She heaved a sigh. "Not another one..." She took out a small communication device from her Varia coat. "I need medics here. ASAP. Yeah...sorry about that. Thanks." She put it away and eyed the blood on the daggers in either hand. _Maybe I should train solo from now on..._

"VOOOOIIIIII!" The Varia captain yelled at her. She turned around, a bored look in her eyes. "Please don't be so loud. What is it?"

"Don't kill them so quickly, brat! Finding recruits is hard these days!"

"I don't think he's dead..." She muttered sheepishly.

"Well he sure _looks_ dead, dammit!"

"Then get me better training partners."

"VOI, ARE YOU PICKING A FIGHT BRAT?!"

"No...? Anyway, did you need something?"

"Tch. The Ninth wants to see you."

The girl's eyes widened. "Why?" "Hell if I know," Squalo answered. He turned and began walking back inside. "There's a car waiting out front. Get going."

"Ok..." The girl walked, somewhat confused, to where the car was parked. _When was the last time the Ninth checked on me...?_

The car pulled up to the Vongola Mansion. The driver opened her door, and the girl made her way inside. An escort came and greeted her at the door. "Ah, Mitsumi-sama! The Ninth has been waiting for you. Please, right this way."

She nodded and followed. Her escort knocked when they finally arrived at the Ninth's office door. "Enter," the gentle old man's voice said. He opened the door for her, then shut it behind her after she entered.

The Ninth turned around in his chair and smiled. "Ah, Mitsumi-chan! Thank you for coming."

The girl, Mitsumi, simply bowed in reply. "How may I help you today, Ninth?"

"Ah, yes..." The Ninth rested his chin on his hands. "I wanted to have a small discussion with you. Please, if you would have a seat." Mitsumi nodded somewhat hesitantly and sat down in front of the desk.

"Ah...if this is about the injuries I've inflicted on my partners, I truly apologize...I did not mean for them to be hurt so severely," she said in an embarrassed tone, bowing her head.

The Ninth smiled warmly. "Indeed, you've landed quite a few of your comrades in the hospital." She bowed another time. "A-Apologies, sir."

A small frown crossed the Ninth's face. _Though I suppose it can't be helped, with your abilities..._

He shook himself mentally and smiled. "As long as it was not intentional. We're working on setting up a separate training facility for you, to make it easier." "I see. Thank you."

Uncomfortable silence.

"I...take it this was not what you wanted to discuss with me, sir?"

"Well...no, I suppose not." The old boss awkwardly scratched his head. "I wonder, are you happy being a member of the Varia?"

Shock flickered in the girl's eyes, but disappeared quickly. "I was placed there because of my ability to kill efficiently. My happiness would be of no consequence to my performance."

"Your performance is not my concern. I want to know if you're happy," the Ninth said in a steady voice.

Mitsumi hesitated. "I haven't really considered it, sir. But I think I can safely say I'm quite content with my current situation."

He nodded thoughtfully. "Very well then. But please, let me know if you feel any different."

She nodded. "Thank you for your concern, sir." With that, she stood and headed for the door. When she placed her hand on the door handle, he said, "Oh, I almost forgot."

Mitsumi turned to look at him. "Yes?"

"Your brother called earlier today. I told him I'd let you know. There's a phone outside, if you like." Mitsumi's eyes widened. "...I see. I'll go get back to him then. Thank you."

She slowly turned back around and exited the office. One of the Ninth's guardians emerged from behind a bookshelf. "Well, appears she's doing well. For the most part anyway."

The Ninth shook his head sadly. "That girl..." His guardian raised an eyebrow as his boss's eyes became distant.

"How long ago was the last time she smiled at anyone?"

A sad silence came over the room, as his guardian could not answer his question. Two words came from him in response.

"Too long."

Outside, Mitsumi found herself staring at the phone. It'd been forever since she'd seen her brother, let alone speak with him.

Finally, she slowly lifted the phone and dialed the number.

"Hello?"

Mitsumi's voice got caught in her throat upon hearing him.

"Is someone there?"

 _I can't do this._

She hung up and shuddered as a weird feeling came over her. There was no point for her to revisit a reminder of her past, as much as she sometimes wished...

She closed her eyes and took a deep breath refusing to let her memories get the better of her. _You aren't the person you were then. Remember that._

 _-Namimori, Japan-_

Gokudera was sitting with Tsuna and the others at Yamamoto's restaurant. "Who was that, Gokudera?" Yamamoto asked as the Storm Guardian put his phone away.

"Tch, I dunno. No one said anything. Probably some kid making a bunch of prank calls."

"Oh, I see..."

Gokudera looked out the window, his eyebrows slightly furrowed. _Where is she?_

Reborn watched him from a distance, lost in his own thoughts. He took a small sip of his drink. "Tsuna...your dream had better not mean anything."

 _A/N: Well. That was certainly...different lol. Let me know what you think so far! My readers' opinions are very important to me._

 _Stay tuned for the next update!_


	2. Chapter 2

_A/N: Heyo minna-san~ Chapter two is up! Sorry for the late update haha. I'm hoping this version will be as successful as the old one. Enjoy!_

The Ninth sighed as Mitsumi walked back to the car. _So she didn't call him_ _back after all..._ "What am I supposed to do?" His subordinate eyed him sympathetically. "She'll come to terms with it...eventually." The Vongola Boss rested his chin on his hands thoughtfully.

In truth, he and his subordinates had been trying to get Mitsumi to go to Japan. Sure, she was a good Varia agent and an expert assassin, but in terms of family relations and friendships, one couldn't really say she had much. "She's a teenager...teenagers should be out in the world, making friends, not holed up in some organization killing people."

 _"_ Well, she _is_ a member of the Vongola mafia, Ninth," his subordinate said patiently. "And as a Varia member, she is obligated to...run some of the dirtier errands for you." Ninth sighed in exasperation. "I'm beginning to regret my decision...hopefully Tsunayoshi-kun won't have this many regrets when he becomes boss."

"Well, maybe we could send her to Japan, claiming it's for an important mission."

"But what mission? We don't send out Varia to just collect files or act as messengers. They're assassins. I'd have no reason to send her."

"Hmm...who knows, maybe we'll get lucky and you _will_ end up having to."

"I wouldn't consider any situation 'lucky' if our assassination squad has to get involved."

"Haha, I suppose you're right..."

"I'll figure something out."

"All right then. If you'll excuse me, Ninth, I'm scheduled for a meeting."

"Yes, thank you. You're dismissed."

And with that the man left. The Ninth fiddled with a nearby pen, trying to think of something. Little did he know Varia's services were to be needed sooner than expected.

 _-Timeskip: Two Weeks Later_ -

A couple of weeks had passed in Namimori since the party at Yamamoto's, the possible threat and uncertainty of Tsuna's dream forgotten. Now the young Vongola boss and his guardians found themselves at none other than Namimori Middle.

Tsuna sat at his desk, looking bored, Yamamoto and Gokudera sitting on either side of him. It was the last class of the day and their teacher wasn't here. Again. "Huh. Sensei's been out a lot recently, hasn't he?" Yamamoto said.

"Yeah..." Tsuna murmured in reply. "I wonder if something happened to him." Yamamoto simply smiled, his usual cheerfully oblivious self. "Well, in any event, that means no homework for us! Hahaha!"

"Tch. Baseball Nut, if something happened to that idiot teacher of ours that's not a good thing! Not that I care, since this class is easy anyway." _For you, maybe,_ Tsuna thought while sweat dropping.

"Tsuna-kun," a sweet voice said, catching Tsuna's attention.

"Oh, Kyoko-chan, Chrome," he said, looking up to see his Mist Guardian and love interest. "What's up?"

Kyoko had a worried smile plastered on her face. "Um, I'm worried about Uzuma-sensei...he's been absent an awful lot, hasn't he?" "Yeah. I can't think of anything that could happen to a guy like that though," Tsuna admitted.

"You're right. I'm probably worried over nothing. Thanks, Tsuna-kun," Kyoko added, smiling brightly at him. Tsuna blushed a little. "Y-Yeah, don't worry about it."

"Good afternoon," a silky smooth voice said at the front of the room. Everyone looked up in alarm. _I didn't even hear him come in!_ Tsuna thought.

The man at the front of the room was very tall, and had jet black hair that was gelled and combed back. His eyes were as dark as his hair behind thick glasses, and he had a scar towards the bottom of his chin. There was something about his smile that wasn't entirely...friendly.

He smiled at the class and spoke nonetheless. "My name is Shiro Naoki. I'll be your substitute in Uzuma-san's absence." He smiled creepily at Tsuna. "I hope we can get along.

Tsuna felt a cold shiver slip down his spine. _This guy..._

Kyoko raised her hand cautiously. "Um, excuse me, Shiro-sensei, is Uzuma-sensei alright?" Something flickered in the man's eyes before it quickly disappeared and was replaced with a smile. "He got into a little accident on the road, so he's in the hospital at the moment," Shiro explained.

"Oh, I see..."

Tsuna cast a glance at Gokudera and Yamamoto. Sure enough, he could tell that they were being wary of this guy. Even Chrome looked a little edgier than usual. This person wasn't normal.

And so the guardians and their boss kept a vigilant eye on their teacher for the rest of class, but nothing seemed out of the ordinary. Finally, the bell rang, signaling the end of the day.

Shiro smiled. "Alright then, that's the end of it! You're all dismissed." As Tsuna and his friends packed their things, the man called out, "Ah, Tsunayoshi-kun! Mind staying behind for a little bit?" Gokudera glared. "What for?"

"It's ok, Gokudera-kun," Tsuna said.

"But, Tenth-"

"I'll be alright. Go ahead."

"Are you sure, Tsuna? We can wait outside if you want," Yamamoto offered, shooting a calculating glance at the teacher.

"Yup, I'll be alright. I'll see you all later!"

"Later..."

Tsuna smiled to himself as they reluctantly walked out. _I have such good friends._ He steeled his eyes and turned back to Shiro. "What did you need, Sensei?"

He gestured to one of the many chairs. "Please, have a seat." Tsuna complied cautiously. Shiro stood and walked over to the window, peering through his glasses at something. After long seconds he finally spoke.

"Your Guardians are quite loyal...offering to stay behind like that. It's not easy to find a family that actually has your back." He chuckled dryly. "Since it _is_ the mafia, after all."

Tsuna tensed. "What are you talking about?" Shiro glanced at him. "Please, Tsunayoshi-kun, don't bother trying to deny it...your name is well known thoughout the mafia world. The young Tenth Vongola boss..."

As the man's back was facing him, Tsuna carefully slipped his hand inside his pocket and closed it around the Dying Will Pill container. "What about it?"

Shiro turned his head towards him, the corners of his mouth turned slightly upward in a smirk. "Well...let's just say I'm not entirely comfortable with the fact that one of the world's greatest mafias has a child as their boss."

By pure reflex, Tsuna answered, "I have no intention of becoming boss!" Surprise flickered in Shiro's eyes but was quickly replaced by amusement. He chuckled, irritation lacing his smooth voice. "Foolish little boy, you honestly think you can escape that fate? No matter how you look at it, the Ninth doesn't see anyone other than you capable of being the next boss. If you were to run from that responsibility and refuse, what would happen to Vongola? Admit it, you've made friends because of the mafia. What's to happen to them if there is no leader? Other families would take over, running wild with their desire for power."

He paused and took out two small cuffs from his blazer, placing one around each of his wrists. Tsuna hesitated at the man's words. "How...do you even know about all this?"

"Let's say I have certain connections," Shiro replied in a nonchalant tone. "It doesn't really matter though...you'll be dead soon."

Tsuna's hyper intuition kicked in. He dropped and rolled from the chair as a black and blue flame soared through where his head was, popping two Dying Will Pills in his mouth as he did so. The orange Sky Flame appeared on his forehead, his matching irises blazing.

 _That flame...I've never seen it before!_ His orange eyes took in the sight before him. The cuffs around Shiro's wrists were lit with a black and blue flame. A memory stirred in the back of Tsuna's mind as he realized in shock where he'd seen this before.

His dream.

 _No way..._ Tsuna thought, disturbed. _That's not possible. Even Reborn said it was just a dream._ He snapped out of his thoughts as Shiro suddenly appeared behind him.

"I know this may be a little shocking for you, but you should really focus on your fight, Tsunayoshi-kun." _He can fly too?!_

Shiro sent a knee directly to Tsuna's ribcage, causing him to grunt in pain. Before he could even react, Shiro had spun and sent the back of his fist into Tsuna's face. "Gah!" Tsuna gritted his teeth and righted himself.

"Operation X," he muttered. "Roger that, boss," the automated voice said. He listened as the count went higher and then...fired.

 _I lessened the power just a little bit in case anyone is still in the building..but that definitely hit him!_ The smoke cleared to reveal a hole in the wall where Shiro had been. "Where did he...?"

"Aw, Tsunayoshi-kun, that won't do. I'm not an opponent you can really afford to hold back against."

"Then I'll be your opponent!" A stream of red flames soared at Shiro from the side, missing him by inches as he dodged.

"Tenth! Let me handle this!"

"Gokudera-kun?!" Tsuna said. "What are you doing here?!"

"We heard explosions so we ran back!" Yamamoto explained from the other side of the room. Shiro sighed. "Goodness, so many children all of a sudden...this could get troublesome." His gaze met Gokudera's and an evil smirk appeared across his face. "Ah, Gokudera-kun! Fancy seeing you again. How long has it been?"

Gokudera blinked in confusion. Then realization dawned in his eyes, and rage filled his face. "You son of a bitch, you're..."

"That's right~" Shiro said with a smile. "Wow, you've grown! I expected you to be shaking with fear when you saw me...just like last time."

"Shut the hell up!" Gokudera snapped, launching his cloud and storm flame mix at Shiro. He dodged easily and chuckled. "Still so easily angered..."

"Gokudera, you know this guy?" Yamamoto asked, looking for an opening. "You could say that..." the Storm Guardian muttered.

"Let's just take him down, save the explanations for later," Tsuna said, hovering a small distance above them. Shiro full out laughed. "Hahahaha! You sure talk big for someone who just got their ass handed to them, Tsunayoshi-kun!"

"Say that again!" Gokudera yelled.

"Oi, herbivores," a chilling voice behind them said.

"Hibari!" Yamamoto said. The Disciplinary Committee chairman had a murderous aura around him as he spoke. "Seeing as all of you seem prepared for battle...I'll be holding you responsible for the damage done to the school. I'll bite all of you to death."

All three boys sweat dropped. "Wait, Hibari," a high pitched voice said.

"Reborn," Tsuna said. The Arcobaleno turned his attention to the Cloud Guardian. "You can bite Tsuna and the others to death later. Right now, I think _he's_ the main concern."

Hibari paused, then looked at Shiro. "You there. What flame is that?" He asked. Shiro grinned. "I have no intention of revealing anything to you, Hibari Kyoya, Vongola Tenth's Cloud Guardian." Hibari narrowed his eyes at the sound of his name coming from a man he didn't know.

Reborn stared at the man. "That flame is..."

"Oh? You sound like you know something, Arcobaleno Reborn." "So you've done your research on us, eh?" Reborn stated.

The sound of police sirens could be heard in the distance. Shiro glanced in the general direction of the sound, then smirked. "As much as I'd love to stay and chat, ladies, I'll be excusing myself now." A coldness replaced the laid back light in his eyes as he spoke to Gokudera. "You tell that little girl keep she can run and hide all she wants. It won't matter much, though...she'll be bowing down to me in the end. Along with that precious boss of yours." Gokudera gritted his teeth as Shiro jumped out of the hole in the wall and disappeared.

Hibari let out a 'tsk' and left, no longer interested.

"We should go," Reborn said. "Yamamoto, Gokudera, stop by Tsuna's house, will you?" "Sure," Yamamoto answered as Gokudera nodded. The Dying Will Flame faded from Tsuna's forehead. "Who _was_ that? And that flame...Reborn, it's the same as the one in my-"

"Yes, I know. For now let's just get home," Reborn cut in. Tsuna nodded and they made a break for his house before the cops showed up.

 _-At Tsuna's House_ -

Reborn had called up the rest of the Guardians for an emergency meeting. Chrome, Yamamoto, Ryohei, Kusakabe, who was there as Hibari's stand in, and Tsuna waited in Tsuna's room as Reborn and Gokudera were talking about something outside. Tsuna had been explaining to Chrome and Ryohei what happened. The Sun Guardian looked puzzled. "So Octopus-Head knows this guy? And he didn't tell us? That's extremely uncool!" "I'm sure Gokudera-san had reasons," Kusakabe said calmly. "Though it is strange that knowledge of an apparently dangerous enemy would be withheld by him. Especially since his Shiro character has some grudge against Sawada-san and the Vongola as a whole..."

Yamamoto nodded. "That's not like Gokudera at all. He's usually the one yelling at me for not mentioning every little detail about something." Tsuna nodded. "You're right...it must've been something pretty confidential." He looked toward the window. _I wonder what they're talking about...what does Shiro want with me?_

Said Arcobaleno and Storm Guardian were outside, with Gokudera pacing in anxiety. "That bastard...why show up now, of all times? How did he even find our school? What does he want?"

"Calm down, Gokudera," Reborn said. "You and I both know why he's here." "Exactly, so how can I be calm at time like this?!" He snapped. "After everything he did..."

Reborn heaved a sigh. "Worrying about it won't help anything. We need to sit down and discuss a plan of action...and of course, we'll have to tell Tsuna and the rest of them about _her..._ since she's probably the main target along with Tsuna..." Gokudera flinched. "Tch...I'd really rather not drag her into this of it can be helped, Reborn-san...besides, she doesn't even know what happ-"

"I contacted the Ninth already," the Sun Arcobaleno cut in. "She'll know soon enough." The silver haired boy's eyes widened in dismay, then he looked down. "I see..."

Silence.

"C'mon, let's go inside. Everyone is waiting," Reborn prodded the Storm Guardian, who nodded silently and trailed behind.

"Ah, Reborn, Gokudera-kun! Finally," Tsuna said with a hint of anxiety as the two entered. He'd been itching to find out what was going on and the wait had grown almost unbearable.

"S-Sorry, Tenth...Reborn-san and I have something to tell you all," Gokudera started. "'Reborn-san and I' my ass. This is your story, you tell it," Reborn said while hopping onto the table. Gokudera sweat dropped as his eyebrow twitched.

"R-Right then. Well, I'll just be straight about it...we know who Shiro is, and what his motives are. In a sense, anyway."

"Eh?" Chorused the voices of all present, minus Gokudera and Reborn. "Well then tell us already, Octopus Head! This isn't straightforward at all, to the extreme!"

"I'm getting there, Lawn Head! Geez...so anyway, most importantly, Shiro is most likely after someone I know...and the Tenth as well." Awkward pause.

"And...who is this other person, Gokudera-kun?" Tsuna prompted. The silver haired Guardian sighed. "My sister."

"What? Shiro is after Bianchi?"

Gokudera looked away uncomfortably before responding. "No...my biological sister. Her name is Mitsumi..."

"..."

"..."

"...Wait, what?"

 _-Italy, Varia HQ-_

"Voi, listen up, useless shitwads!" Squalo yelled. "We've got a mission in Japan...looks like something came up with that trash Sawada again. Details to follow. Levi, you tell the boss. The rest of you, scram and pack your stuff."

"Ugh, what a pain..." Fran mumbled. They stood, along with Mitsumi, who was thinking carefully. _Sawada...that's Hayato's boss..._

"Oi, brat," Squalo's gruff voice said. "What?" Mitsumi and Fran said at the same time, much to Squalo's irritation. "VOI, PISS OFF, FROG! I MEANT THE OTHER BRAT!"

"How was I supposed to know? Geez, everyone's always yelling at me."

"QUIT YOUR WHINING AND BEAT IT!"

"Yeah yeah, I'm goin'. Sheesh..."

Fran walked out, mumbling something to himself about not getting paid enough, then closed the door behind him. Mitsumi shifted her gaze to her captain as the illusionist's footsteps receded down the hallway. "What did you need?"

Squalo crossed his arms. "It's Shiro. Intel says he attacked Sawada at Nami Middle." Surprise flashed on Mitsumi's face. "Casualties?" _Is Hayato hurt?_ "The Storm Guardian is fine," Squalo said, guessing her thoughts. "So is everyone else." Mitsumi held back the sigh of relief that threatened to come out. _Thank goodness._ He smirked inwardly as his expertly observant eyes noted the tension in her shoulders ease. "Heh, still soft deep down even after all these years? You're as bad as that trash Yamamoto."

Mitsumi raised an eyebrow. _Yamamoto...?_ "Tch, never mind," the long haired man muttered. "Ninth just wanted me to tell you to watch your back. You know what he's after." The girl nodded with a grim expression. She knew all too well.

"Oh, and the rest of us will be in a hotel, while you stay with your precious brother."

 _The hell?_

"And why is that?" She asked calmly. Squalo grimaced. "Voi, brat, you ask too many questions. Take your complaints to the Ninth, don't bitch about 'em to me." He walked over to the door and closed it behind him. "Later."

Mitsumi stood alone in the conference room, a bewildered expression on her face. Mentally shaking herself, she walked over to the comm system and typed in the Ninth's number. The screen buzzed to life, and the Ninth's smiling face came to view.

"Mitsumi-chan! I was expecting you to call," he said cheerily. "I take it this is about your mission in Japan?" "Yes sir," she answered. "Is there any particular reason I'll be staying with Hayato and not in the hotel with Squalo-san and the rest of them?"

"Hmm..." The Ninth said thoughtfully. "I believe it's time you established some connections with your family. It'll also be a great opportunity for you to make friends!"

"And...why is it necessary to make friends for this mission, sir?"

The Ninth sighed. Yes, she was an expert assassin, but when it came to any type of social activity or event, the girl was hopeless. "You'll see. Anyway, that aside, be careful. You know how dangerous Shiro is. Your objective as a Varia agent is to assist the guardians in protecting Tsunayoshi-kun and his family, but he's after you as well...please be alert. Bye now, Mitsumi-chan! Give Tsunayoshi-kun my greetings!"

"Ah, wait, Ninth-!" But the screen had already went dark. Mitsumi sweat dropped and sighed. This was gonna be one hell of a mission.

 _A/N: Aaaand cut! So how was this one? Hopefully better than the previous one haha. I'm trying to think of a new title for this fanfic; idk, the Forgotten Flame sounds kinda cheesy to me now. Also, I'm pretty sure I'll be deleting the original Forgotten Flame to avoid confusion. Btw, I made a wattpad! If you have one, follow me trashkage! I'll be transferring my stories from here to wattpad, but I'll still be using and writing stories here. P.S, I have exams and all that so updates are gonna be reeeealllly irregular, gomen ;-;_

 _See you in the next installment!_


	3. Happy Bday YamamotoUpdate Status

HI GUYS IM SO SORRY IVE NOT BEEN UPDATING IM LIKE HALFWAY DONE WITH CHAPTER 2 BUT IVE BEEN REALLY BUSY

I JUST WANTED TO SAY HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO MY SON YAMAMOTO OK HES SO PRECIOUS

pls stay with my guys ily update will be up soon T^T


End file.
